Shadow's story
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: The story behind the mouse, Shadow. Short, but it explains her past, and how she got here. Warning: The first part deals with a rape scene, and some heavy language.
1. Shadow's story 1

Unknown story Note: The Biker Mice and any characters created by them are copyright Tom Tataranowicz. Any fanfic characters are copyright Blaze Van Wham, and my only be used with my permission. I don't make any money from this, and do it for the enjoyment of other Biker Mice from Mars fans!   
Author's Note: This is the story of the girl, Shadow, from A Different Point of View. It is told from her view point to begin with, but I have a habit of changing views....It rotates to Rain's as well, but only between those two characters. This story doesn't have a name for now. **It contains graphic material, and is ONLY for mature readers!**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2000 

Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000 

  
  


It was all the same. Everything. The gangs fought constantly, neither giving in to surrender. It was an endless fight between the two rivals.   
Shadow sighed. She pulled a smoke from the pocket on her belt, brought it to her lips, and lit it. She inhaled the smoke and smiled. The only thing that brought her happiness in this damp, infested place.The only thing she lived for. She leaned against the wall of the building, her boots thumping. A few seconds, and she stood up. There wasn't much to do in Lady Brier-Rose, that was for sure. Nothing but gangs.   
Shadow finished her smoke and threw it to the ground, crunching the fire out. She wouldn't need another for at least an hour. She walked out of the small room that was hers and into the streets. A fight had erupted, again, and she watched to see who was the winner. It seemed no one was winning. The Pack was fighting with the Sky-Walkers, one of their constant enemies.   
Rain stood his ground against the leader of the Sky-Walkers. He held a dagger in his hand, and scowled at the mouse adjacent from him. What they were fighting for, Shadow didn't know. And she didn't care. She walked back into the building and up to her room. She fell onto her bed, and a deep sleep enveloped her.   


Shadow woke hours later, and felt her breath being stifled. A hand clamped over her lips, refusing her oxygen. She struggled against the body behind it. She was part of a gang, after all. She knew she could defend herself. She reached for her dagger on her left thigh, but the man's second hand grabbed it as well. Shadow knew she wouldn't win. She let her body ease slowly, and she felt the hand cautiously let go. She breathed roughly as he let go.   
She felt him nuzzle into her neck and kiss it. Shadow sat straight up. Who was this? She turned her head around and saw Rain holding her close. He blinked at her, but grabbed her and kissed her neck again. Shadow pushed him away.   
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!?!!?" She yelled and stood up across from him, on the bed. She wore only a shirt with her bra and underwear underneath, the front slung open. He licked his lips at the site.   
"You're so beautiful..." He muttered. He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Don't ever try that again." He slapped her. He brought her close to him again. He could feel her chest against his, her heart beating. She was so warm...   
Shadow felt Rain lift her chin up. He kissed her deeply. Shadow struggled against the kiss. She pushed him away again and ran to her bed, grabbing something to hit him with. Rain wrapped his tail around her waist.   
"You're not going anywhere." He said, and brought her back closer to him. "I've wanted you for such a long time." He put his hands on her hips, and slid them up her shirt, unclasping her bra. Shadow felt the material fall to the ground, as Rain removed her shirt from around her shoulders. He cupped her breasts in his hand, felt them beneath his palms. Shadow screamed, as he pushed her onto the bed beneath him. The bulge in his pants hardened and he unzipped his jeans, and threw them off..   
Shadow pushed her hands against his chest, tried everything she could to get him off of her, away from her. He was too strong, too large, and she had no chance against him. His hands traveled everywhere on her body, his tail still wrapped around her waist. She screamed in intense pain as he shoved himself into her, forced her to allow him in. He kissed her all over her body, followed his fingers all over after.   


He had wanted her for so long...he wanted to feel the warmth of another body beside his...a woman he could sleep with whenever he wanted, whenever he pleased. He was the leader of a gang. _He _should have what ever he wanted. And he wanted her. More than anything. She was his now. He had claimed her body. She had no choice but to be his.   


Shadow felt Rain remove his body from on top of hers. He lay back on the bed beside her, breathing heavily. She took this as her chance, and flew up from the bed. But his tail still wrapped around her waist, and brought her down.   
"Don't think I'm letting you go." He sternly told her and she lay beside him on the bed silently. She didn't move, kept herself still. Rain placed his arms around her, so he was almost on top of her again, his head buried in her chest. She let out ragged breaths. She couldn't do anything but let him lay there. Rain fell asleep there on Shadow, for once at a peace with himself, happy, but the girl beneath him felt trapped, helpless beneath the body of the gang boss, a child lost. 


	2. Shadow's story 2

Unknown story part 2 Note: The Biker Mice and any characters created by them are copyright Tom Tataranowicz. Any fanfic characters are copyright Blaze Van Wham, and my only be used with my permission. I don't make any money from this, and do it for the enjoyment of other Biker Mice from Mars fans! Author's Note: **This contains violence, and is for mature audiences only!**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2000

Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000

Shadow felt the cold metal of the gun barrel against the back of her head.  
"You listen to what I tell you, and don't try anything funny." Rain ordered her. He kept the gun placed firmly against her head as she slowly stood up.  
He grabbed her close to him, and took in the scent of her hair. The gun dropped to the floor, and Rain pushed her slowly onto the bed again. Any of her screams was muffled by his large hand. She fell back slowly underneath him, and eased her body. She knew what he was going to do. Like so many times. It was almost routine for her now. She couldn't fight back. Death would be her friend after this had ended. She would die before she would give herself to him again. She grabbed her knife located on her hip, and managed to stab Rain in the arm. He reared back, feeling the pain and felt blood spill from his arm.  
"You bitch!" He growled angrily and slapped her. She felt the pain, and felt her teeth bite into her tongue. She wouldn't take this anymore. In one movement, she rolled herself over underneath the grip of Rain's legs, and off the bed, onto the floor, grabbing Rain's gun, and stood up, pointing it at him.  
"You move, I shoot." She said, fear in her voice. Rain sat on his knees on the bed, holding his arm, cradling it. Slowly, he glared up at her from under his hair.  
"Try it." He said. "Try it, I dare you! TRY IT!!" He yelled. Shadow felt her trigger finger slip and she heard the sound of a gun shot echo throughout the building.

Shadow fled. That was all she could do. She ran as fast and as far away as she could. She stopped after passing alleys, roads, and streets. She found herself in Sky Walker territory. This wasn't good. She couldn't leave though. If she went back, they would find her, and the members of her gang would shoot her. She fell into the alleyway. Shadow curled up, brought her knees to her face, and cried. Tears of unshed pain, of unshed memories, of the months she had to endure of _him._ She let them flow freely, she didn't care what anyone thought. How she had managed to live, managed to survive was not to her comprehension.


	3. Shadow's story: Cold as Stone

Coldstone Inspired by the song, A Criminal Mind, by Gowan...   


I lived in the jail for god knows how many unmerciful years. I hated it here. Daily, I'd have glaring contests with the guards, lie in my bed, and refuse to talk. I was a hardened criminal, and for that, I had to pay the price. 

I had been imprisoned here for 5 years already, and what seemed to be my entire life. My tail whipped savagely behind me, and I remember the day I stood in front of the court judge. I was cold, my eyes pure stone. 

I had grown up in a gang, my entire life. All I had ever had was the gang, and any criminal activity I committed. The one mistake was killing the leader of the gang I belonged to. He deserved it though. He deserved to die, he deserved to suffer for what he had done to me the last years of my life. I was caught and reprimanded by the Army officers at the base, and cast into a jail of sorts. 

I was amazed at the fact that they even had jails in these times. But they did. I was told by my 'lawyer'-whatever that was- that I'd be found not guilty and freed. She lied to me, every word of it. 

As I entered into that courtroom, I stared coldly at everyone in the room. There were only a few. 

The judge had passed his judgement on me, and found me guilty of murder. Murder of a mouse who raped me daily, who invaded my room daily, who threatened to kill me daily. I hadn't done anything wrong, in my eyes. 

As I returned to my jail cell, I looked around the hallway I walked in. Eyes stared at me in fear, in worry, in anxiety. I stared back at them coldly. I had gone through enough pain, and this was only adding to it. 

Only adding to the years I had already spent here, the time I had spent contemplating my life. At least, before the verdict, I had contact with the world outside. 

I had none now. I was a murderer, a criminal. I remember the visits from the psychologist, trying to change me, make me a better person. It didn't work. I stared just as coldly at her, as I did anyone else. I was made of cold stone. 

All I ever grew up was with my criminal mind. Killing Rain, the mouse who caused me so much misery, wasn't a crime at all. I was saving myself from any more physical pain, any more emotional pain. 

I couldn't remember the last time I had cried. The last time I had loved someone. It had been since I was a little girl, and even then, possibly never. I had no emotions in me, once they closed that door on me permanently. Once they no longer allowed me to talk to anyone else outside of the jail. I was cold, stone, and I don't believe I could feel anymore. I couldn't feel anything. 

They had never let me talk in my own defense at the court either. They had sentenced me and that was it. I had nothing to say for myself, nothing to explain my actions, or as they called it, wrong doing. 

I lived my last years out in that jail cell. All I had left was a piece of my mind, a piece of myself to cling to. And even then, it was gone the day I was shut off from the world. I had no emotions, no feeling, nothing but monotone in my voice. 

I had become as cold as stone.   



End file.
